An Unlikely Partnership
by spixiegirl27
Summary: Agent Leeds strikes a deal with an unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unlikely Partnership**

**Part One**

"Listen, I told you I would help you bring my father down."

"We already have someone working on that."

"Morgan can't get as close as I can."

"I heard that you distanced yourself from your family. So how are you going to get us the information we need?"

"I have nothing keeping me from going back."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She's out of the picture. Now do we have a deal or not?"

The young lady looked down at the man's out stretched hand before looking up into his dark eyes. "We have a deal Mr. Zacchara," she replied as she placed her small hand in his.

He lightly squeezed her hand. "There's no need to be so formal. Call me Johnny," he said giving the petite woman a charming smile.

She blushed as she pushed her bushy hair behind her ear with her free hand. "Call me Winifred."

Johnny gave her hand one last squeeze before he stepped back. "I'll be in touch Winnie."

Winifred cringed at the girly nickname he had given her before he left her on the pier. She knew that this was against the deal that Agent Raynor had set up with Jason Morgan and she knew that this could very well mean her job, but she owed this to Spinelli. She had promised him she would do everything she could to get Jason out of this zune maze. If that meant sacrificing the Mob Prince, then so be it. The Jackal was more important to her.

**TBC**

**This was a pairing that popped into my head late last night. This fic will have 6 parts at most. Please let me know what y'all think :). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"I told you I'm not going to this dinner party."

"Come on Winnie."

Winifred was beginning to get used to his name for her. She and Johnny had been working together for the past two months. He had successfully made his way back into the family without suspicion.

"Listen, I know this isn't really your thing, but I really think we'll find out if he had anything to do with the crisis at the hospital."

"John, you don't have anything to connect him to that."

"I told you that he had a shipment coming in a few days before the crisis that Sonny didn't know about."

"Yes, but this cargo was on a truck," she explained as she pulled the bag of popcorn out of the microwave.

"I know my father was behind this."

Winifred could hear the definite tone in his voice over the phone. She sighed as she placed the bag on the counter. "Who all are supposed to be in attendance?"

"Well it's a dinner party to honor those whose lives were lost at the hospital, so the whole town," he explained.

"And your father is hosting this?" she asked in shock.

"Well he wants to make the Zacchara's look good, which leads me to believe he's covering something up."

"Fine, I'll be there. Do I need to wear something formal?" she asked as she walked to her bedroom.

"A cocktail dress would be fine. Do you want me to have Maxie help you find something?"

Winifred cringed at the sound of her nemesis' name. "Do you think I'm not capable of finding something presentable to wear to this dinner?" she asked as she looked down at the drab clothing she had on.

"Winnie, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry for bringing Maxie up."

She smiled at the sincerity in his voice. "It's okay. Just keep us away from one another."

"Will do. I'll pick you up at six. Oh and wear your hair down."

She almost dropped the phone at his request. "Why?" she asked hesitantly as she ran her hand through her wild hair.

"Because I said so."

Before Winifred could reply he had hung up the phone. "Like I'm going to do anything he says," she said aloud as she pitched the phone on the bed. She dug through her closet and pulled out a deep red dress from the back. She had bought this dress on a whim a few months back and never thought she'd have the chance to wear it until tonight. She pulled out the matching shoes and laid the dress and shoes out on the bed before rushing into the bathroom to get ready.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Winifred stood in front of the full length mirror and admired the red halter dress that clung to her petite body. She wore her hair down like he had instructed. She had decided to straighten her hair adding soft curls here and there instead of wear her usual frizzy style. She added just enough makeup to her fair skin.

"I wish I had ordered my contacts," she mumbled as slipped her glasses on.

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before she picked up her gun and badge. She dropped her badge in her small black clutch, clicked the safety on her gun and pulled up her full skirt, placing the gun securely in her thigh holster.

The door bell rang.

"It's open," she yelled out as she looked for her wrap.

"Some Fed you are. That's just asking for someone to kill you," Johnny called out as he walked into the small apartment.

"I knew it was you." Winifred grabbed her wrap from the back of the closet as she rushed into the living room. "Are you ready to go?" she asked as she flipped off the lights. She left the small lamp on by the door as she turn to face him. Her stomach clenched as she admired him. He had on a nice black suite with a deep red dress shirt and a black tie. God he was handsome. She blushed and looked away.

Johnny reached out and removed her wrap from her hand. "Allow me," he replied as he placed the black garment over her dainty shoulders.

Her eyes met his over her shoulder and she smiled her thanks. She shivered slightly when he gave her arms a light caress before stepping away.

He cleared his throat. "We need to leave."

And the magic was broken. With a small sigh, Winifred followed him out the door.

Winifred smiled as she entered the ballroom on the arm of the hottest bachelor in town. Johnny pulled her wrap from her shoulders and reached for her clutch. "No," she said a little too loudly. A few people turned and stared at them.

"Winnie, let me check your purse in," Johnny replied through clenched teeth.

'My badge is in it," she explained pulling the small bag closer to her chest.

He grabbed her arm. "You're causing a scene. Now give me the damn purse."

Her gaze followed his across the room to see his father staring at them from his wheelchair. "Fine," she relented, handing her purse to her date.

Johnny checked in their coats and returned to her side. She slipped her arm through his as they walked further into the room. "Zacchara, don't you EVER grab me like that again," she whispered to him as Johnny's father wheeled over to them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Dad, this is the woman I told you I was seeing, Winnie Kincaid."

Winifred jumped slightly when Johnny placed him arm around her waist. She was in shock. Why would he tell his father they were seeing each other?

"You're a plain little thing aren't you? Pretty but plain," Anthony replied as he skimmed his hand along the hem of her dress.

"Don't touch me," she ordered, moving away from the crazy old man. She jumped again when she felt Johnny's hand tighten on her waist.

"Winnie, my father was just showing you some affection. I would appreciate it if you didn't disrespect him like that again."

Winifred couldn't hide the fear that was evident in her eyes.

"My son has finally got a woman who knows her place. I'm proud of you son." Anthony gave them a one of his crazy grins before he wheeled himself across the room.

"How dare you-"

"If you want the information, then you have to play the game," Johnny replied. "Would you like a drink?"

"A Metropolitan, please."

He nodded before walking over to the bar.

"The Priestess looks very lovely tonight."

Winifred smiled as she turned to face her friend. "The Jackal doesn't look so bad himself. Are you here with Maxie?" she asked hesitantly.

"He sure is," Maxie snapped from behind her.

"I didn't mean anything-"

"Maximista, the Priestess and I were just having a friendly conversation," Spinelli explained.

"Spinelli I don't care. Why are you trying to move in on my date when you came with Johnny? And just an update, the skinny belt was so last season."

Winifred ran her hand over her belt. "I'm not trying to "move in" on your date. You know Maxie, you really need to work out your insecurities," she replied with a smirk.

"Why you little-"

"Spinelli, I think you'd better take Maxie somewhere else,' Johnny suggested as he pulled Winifred away from the irate blonde.

"Are you suggesting Spinelli and I leave?"

"It might be best if we shared a dance."

"I don't want to dance right now Spinelli. I want to know why he would bring this Fed here when they were the cause of the crisis to begin with. Not to mention she was the one that almost had you sent to prison."

"Spinelli you need to put a mussel on your girlfriend," Johnny warned.

"No-"

"Maxie I'll explain everything to you. Shall we dance?" Spinelli asked as he pulled Maxie out onto the dance floor.

"Damn that was close," Johnny replied, handing Winifred her drink.

"Spinelli knows about us working together?"

"He was the one who suggested it. Would you like to dance?"

Winifred placed her drink on a tray and followed him out on the dance floor. Her breath caught as he pulled her into his arms. She shivered when her breasts brushed against his chest. She cleared her throat. "Do we need to dance this close?"

"If we want my father to believe we're together we do," he replied as his strong hand caressed her bare back.

"Do you think Maxie will blow my cover?"

"Spinelli will keep her quiet. If it was anyone else telling her to keep a secret she'd blab it to the whole world, but she'll do it for him."

"I hope you're right." Winifred glared at Maxie across the room.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, you'll be staying at the manor tonight."

She stopped dancing as she looked up at Johnny. "That wasn't part of the plan. I was only supposed to attend this dinner, get information on your father, and leave."

"Well I just changed your plans," he informed her as he pulled her back against his hard body.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Winifred followed behind Johnny as he led her into his family's home. She pulled away from him. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

Johnny faced her. "Do you want him to know who you really are?"

"Well no, but I don't see how this will help."

Johnny took her hand in his and pulled her up the massive staircase. "My father thinks I've gone back to my womanizer ways and he thinks you are the perfect woman for me. He told me so twice this evening."

"But that doesn't mean we have-"she trailed off when he suddenly pushed her back against the wall as his lips attacked her neck. "John-"

"Shh, my father is watching from the drawing room," he explained as his hand moved up under her dress, coming into contact with her gun. "Agent Leads, did I ever tell you that I find a woman who straps her gun to her thigh to be very sexy," he growled against her collar bone.

God she had never felt this way before. He was truly making her weak in the knees. "Do we have to do this while your father is watching?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

"That's the point isn't it?"

Oh no, she'd let herself become emotionally involved in a case once again. She lightly pushed Johnny back. "I really think I should go home."

Johnny just chuckled as he pulled her up the stairs and into his room. "You're staying here tonight," he replied loud enough for his father to hear before he shut the door behind them.

"You know, I'm beginning to get tired of you ordering me around," she snapped.

"Come on Winnie, you know it's an act."

"Yes, I know everything about this night has been an act." Winifred walked away from him to stare out the large window in the corner of his room.

"Not everything was an act," he replied, coming to stand behind her.

She jumped slightly when he trailed one long finger down her bare spine. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"Not at all."

She stepped away from him. "John I can't do this again. I can't let myself become emotionally involved in another case. You just broke up with the woman you loved."

"Who says we have to become emotionally involved. Haven't you ever heard of casual sex?"

"Yes I've heard of it, but I don't have it," she replied with a blush.

"Ahh, you've never had sex before have you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she snapped, putting more distance between them.

"You have to be in your mid to late twenties and you've never had sex? I can't believe it."

"It's not like I've had to beat men off with a stick."

"I don't know why not. You've got that whole sexy librarian look going for you."

Winifred faced him, pushing her glasses further up on her face. "You find me sexy?"

"Hell yeah I do."

Winifred busted out laughing. This was crazy. Men didn't find her sexy. Heck they hardly talked to her unless it was over in the internet. Sure some of the other agents would talk to her, but it was usually because they wanted her to fix their computer or something.

"Why are you laughing?"

She looked up at him and laughed harder. "You're crazy, you know that."

"I'm not crazy," he stated defensively.

Winifred stopped laughing immediately. "Oh John, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean you were crazy like your father or anything. I meant that you're crazy for finding me attractive. According to Maxie, I commit crimes of fashion all the time-"

"Don't ever listen to Maxie. You're practical, which is a good thing. Spinelli's got his hands full with that one. Besides you looked ten times better than Maxie tonight."

"Really?" she asked as she looked up into his dark, dangerous eyes.

"Of course," he mumbled as he bent down to give her a light kiss on her lips.

She jerked back, placing her fingers to her tingling lips.

He stood up straight and gave her a charming smile. "I agree this might not be the best idea."

Winifred looked down her feet, trying to how hurt she was at his rejection. It wasn't that she was ready for this, but to have him push her away after being so charming was painful.

"Winnie," he started, tipping her chin up until their eyes met. "I don't want to take advantage of you. It's not that I wouldn't love to throw you down on that bed and introduce you to the joys of sex; it's just that I know you're not ready. This may sound cheesy and like a pickup line, but I respect you too much for that. Therefore, I'll send you home and I'll get the evidence we need to put my father away for good."

"But won't your father be suspicious of me leaving so soon?"

"No, he'll think I'm done with you for the night. My father doesn't think too highly of women."

"I gathered that earlier," she mumbled. "John I hope you don't think I'm a prude or-"

"Not at all Winnie," he replied as he led her out of his room.

Winifred smiled as he instructed the body guard to take her home. "Well I guess this is goodnight. I had a wonderful time Johnny," she added before turning to leave.

Johnny grabbed her arm, turned her towards him, and lifted her up for a mind blowing kiss. She shivered when he placed his arms under her rear, holding he steady as his lips devoured hers. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue press against her trembling lips. Winifred caught on to the art of kissing fast. She had always been a quick study. But just when she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled back.

Johnny smiled down at her as he placed her feet back on the ground. "I'll call you tomorrow, my little sex kitten."

Winifred blushed as she walked out the door. The older man opened the door to the car and stepped in. Her teeth worried her bottom lip on the way home. Could she have a future with him? Did she want to?

**TBC**

**I know this is a crazy pairing, but please let me know what y'all think :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

It had been over a week since she'd heard from Johnny and she was worried sick. Why did she do this to herself yet again? Why didn't she leave town after Spinelli was released from custody? Agent Raynor had told her that they didn't need her there and yet she decided to stay. Why? It wasn't that she thought there'd be anything with Spinelli, no she knew he only had eyes for Maxie, but she felt she owed it to him to get Jason out of the situation that she had helped put him in.

Her cell phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. "Johnny?" she asked breathlessly into the phone.

"No this is Maxie."

Winifred felt her cheeks begin to flush with anger. "What are you doing with his phone?"

"Jealous much, Winnie?"

"I've stopped calling you Maximista, so I would appreciate it if you did not call me that."

"Whatever. Anyway, I was just calling you to let you know that Johnny is in the hospital."

"Oh my God," she whispered as she collapsed into the nearest chair. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine. You don't have to worry about your little Mob Prince."

"Thank God," she replied with a sigh of relief.

"He wants to see you, so I'm on my over to pick you up."

"He wants to see me? Maxie?" When she didn't receive an answer, Winifred grabbed her messenger bag and raced to the door to wait for Maxie.

She locked the door behind her when Maxie pulled up. "I'm very beholden to you," she stated as she got in the passengers seat.

"God, could you and Spinelli be any more alike? You're welcome," Maxie added with a tight grin as she pulled off.

The ride to Mercy was tense.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

Winifred looked at Maxie in shock. "I'm not in love with Spinelli."

"You'd better not be and I'm not talking about my boyfriend. I'm talking about you and Johnny."

"It doesn't matter, it'll never work," she sighed, looking down at her chipped nails.

"Who says it wouldn't work? Listen if anyone thought that a relationship wouldn't work with someone who was different than you it was me, but you see how well things are going for me and Spinelli," Maxie added with a smile.

"Oh yes, you're just a walking advertisement for a wonderful relationship. You've used him on countless occasions."

"And you're using Johnny too. Face it Fred, we're both users and we both have a thing for bad boys."

Winifred frowned at her new nickname. Why couldn't people call her by her given name or the Priestess? "I guess you're right Max."

Maxie laughed out loud and Winifred laughed along with her, as Maxie pulled the car up to the entrance to the hospital. "Just because we shared a laugh, doesn't mean we're friends. I still think you're a walking fashion disaster."

Winifred glanced back at Maxie as she got out of the car. "And I still think you're an uptight whinny bitch," she added with a smile before shutting the car door.

She rushed to the front desk. "I need to see Johnny Zacchara."

"I'm sorry miss, but he's not aloud to have visitors," the little old woman informed her.

Winifred dug through her messenger bag for her badge. "I'm an agent for the F.B.I."

"Oh, well by all means. He's in room 210."

"Thank you."

Winifred walked up to his room only to be stopped by a couple of the PCPD's finest.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Zacchara isn't allowed visitors," stated one of the young men.

"I'm here on business," she replied holding up her badge.

The two men stepped aside for her to enter.

Winifred shut the door behind her as she looked over at the battered man on the bed. She slowly moved closer to him, coming to stand at his bedside. "Oh John, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't agreed to this, you wouldn't be in this horrible state." She sniffled, running her fingers through his hair.

"My little kitten does not need to worry, because I would be here with or without you. I don't blame you at all."

She looked down into his eyes, expecting to see them filled with pain, but instead they were filled with hope. She removed her bag and sat down on the bed beside him. "What happened?"

He groaned as he made room for her. "I got my father to admit to everything, shooting Kate, and withholding information of the hijacked truck. Do you know he hired that guy to hijack that truck? He even went as far to pay Earl Braggs to swallow the toxic balls. The only thing he didn't count on was being in the same building as the toxin. But I guess all things can't go as planed, can they?" he asked with a chuckle.

Winifred ran her hand over his forehead to calm him when she caught the pain written all over his face. It surprised her that her touch could be calming to this brooding man.

Johnny smiled up at her as he pulled her hand from his forehead to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. "He's gone Winnie. I'm finally free of him."

"Oh Johnny, did you-"

"No, I didn't kill him. Sonny did that for me. I confronted my father on everything and he jumped up from his wheelchair and tried to kill me. We fought for what seemed like hours. The old bastard would've killed me if Sonny hadn't come in. I told Sonny the truth about Kate's shooting and he shot my father without a second thought."

"Have they arrested Mr. Corinthos?"

"No. I told them that it was self defense. So everything I just told you-"

"Is between us, I know. But why are there police officers guarding your door?" she asked with worry.

He lightly squeezed her small hand. "There are a few of my father's associates that blame me for his death. They're out there to protect me."

"Well I'm so sorry you were put in this position. But at least you're free of everything," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Not everything. My family was involved in the accidental shooting of Michael Corinthos III."

"Were you directly involved?"

"I knew about the plan to kill Sonny. I told Claudia that she was crazy and that it wouldn't work, but she ignored me. I don't think I can let my sister go down for that, once the truth comes out."

Winifred held his hand tighter in hers. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Together?" she added with apprehension. Did he want them to be together?

Johnny's hand moved from hers to her cheek, lightly caressing it. He then gave her pigtail a small tug, brining her down to him. "I would be honored to cross that bridge with you," he whispered against her lips. "I'm a messed up man Winnie, but then again you already knew that. And I'm still not completely over Lulu, but I can tell you this, I want to explore the possibilities of a relationship with you. I'm drawn to you."

"And I you," she replied with a goofy smile. Winifred allowed him to pull her lips down to his. She returned his kiss for a few moments before pulling back. "You need to rest and I need to meet with Agent Raynor," she explained as she pulled her messenger bag back over her head. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"I'm not worried."

She smiled. "I'll be back to see you later this evening. I'm glad you're okay Johnny."

He winked at her and she walked out the door with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

Winifred looked up at the concerned officer. "I'm prefect. Keep up the good work," she added over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. The Saga of Stone Cold was nothing compared to the Saga of the Mob Prince. She was looking forward to conquering every level of that game.

**TBC**

**One part left. Thanks so much for the encouragement :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

**Six Months Later**

Winifred stumbled in her two inch heels as she walked into the old garage. She hated dressing up for work.

"I'll be with you in a minute," he called out from under the hood of a 1969 Z-28 Camaro.

She leaned against the side of the car and smiled. This was one thing they had in common, they both liked their perspective machines, and yes she considered her computer a machine.

"Is this all you did the whole time I was in DC? Play with your cars?"

He peeked around the hood and smiled. "Well I'd rather play with my girlfriend, but she'd rather do the F.B.I's dirty work," he stated, ducking back under the hood.

Was he mad at her? She made her way toward him. "John, I told you that I couldn't help it. I missed you."

Winifred stared at him in fear. They were still getting used to one another and she wasn't sure when he was being serious or when he was joking.

Johnny stood up straight, whipping his hands on the towel he had lying on the finder. He smiled. "I was joking. Now come over here and show me how much you missed me," he demanded in a husky voice.

She walked past him and sat down a small work bench in the corner. "Zacchara, what have I told you about ordering me around?"

He covered the distance between them in seconds. "And what did I tell you about walking away from me?" He placed his large hands on either side of her dress shirt and tugged.

Winifred gasped. "Johnny!" She frantically tried to cover herself with her hands, but he secured them behind her back with one of his hands. Fear and lust raced through her veins as he pressed his hard body against hers. He had never been this passionate before.

Johnny's lips took hers in a sensual kiss.

She relaxed against him, surrendering her own desire. Lips and tongues battled for dominance.

Her lovers' hand moved from her neck to her red lace demi bra, tweaking her already sensitive nipples through the rough lace. Her moan turned into a sigh when he released her hands, pushing her flat against the hard surface.

He sucked hard on her bottom lip before releasing her mouth to attack her neck. "I can't begin to tell you how much I missed my little sex kitten."

Winifred shivered against him. "I've missed you too," she whispered, pulling him against her. She gasped when his scorching lips covered her nipple. The sensation of his wet tongue against her lace cover nipple was too much. "John," she groaned, pressing her core against his hardness.

He smiled against her breast, before he pulled both cups down, exposing her to his dark eyes. She was embarrassed and excited at the same time. He wasn't looking at her with disgust; he was looking at her with desire. She threw her head back when his mouth returned to her heavy breast. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

This was the furthest they had gone. Over the past six months they had shared many passionate kisses and heavy petting, but this was new territory. She was uncertain of what to do next. Johnny was much more experienced. Did he expect her to return the favor? Did he want to consummate their relationship right there on an old, dirty work bench? God, she hoped he didn't. But she wasn't sure she had the strength or the desire stop him.

His hands pushed her pencil skirt up around her waist. She stiffened when she felt one long finger slide against the scrap of lace covering her heated core. Johnny's lips paused on her stomach. "Winnie?"

Winifred gathered her courage as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, cover her exposed breast with her shirt. As a Federal agent, she had been in some pretty dangerous situations and yet she had never been as scared as she was at this very moment.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" he asked with concern, tucking her wild hair behind her ears.

She took a deep breath. "I'm not ready for this," she mumbled.

"Did you think I wanted our first time to be in my garage?"

Winifred shrugged.

"Winnie, I would never take your virginity here," he assured her.

"John, it's not that." He gave her a doubtful look. She smiled at well he knew her. "Maybe it's part of it. But I'm more worried that I won't please you. You are experienced whereas I am not. I only have book knowledge on the subject," she explained with embarrassment.

"You know what? I like that fact that I am the only man to touch you like this." Johnny's hands pushed hers aside, cupping her lace covered breasts. "I love that fact that I am going to be your first. And I'll tell you a secret, you'll be my first too."

"Huh?"

His mouth moved over hers. "I've never had a virgin before, and I've never had a Fed in my bed, so I find that very sexy."

Winifred laughed as she pulled his lips against hers. She lightly bit his bottom lip before pulling back.

He groaned. "How long am I going to have to wait?" he asked, laying his head on her heaving chest.

She ran her hand over his stubble chin. "This is all knew to me, but I can promise you that it won't be long. I don't think I can control myself after this."

Their eyes met. "I'm no going anywhere Winnie, so I'll wait as long as I have to."

It was in that moment that Winifred Leeds fell in love with Johnny Zacchara.

**The End?**

**This may be the last part, but I'll let y'all decide. If you want one more part, let me know **


End file.
